


This is why we can't have nice things

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [11]
Category: Captain America - Civil War, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: anti-team cap (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: When the Rogues return looking to stay at the Compound again, they don't take well to Tony wanting his space. Luckily Peter is there is defend him.Day 12: Broken Trust
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This is why we can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I wasn't really sure where I was going with this one so I hope its ok.
> 
> Also apologies, but its ended up being anti-team-cap. To fit in with the whole theme, it kinda had to swing that way, but honestly I quite like everyone getting along!
> 
> Also title is from Taylor Swifts song!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Peter arrived at the Avengers Compound for his weekend of training with Mr Stark, he knew something wasn’t right. Mr Stark was normally waiting for him near the entrance, wanting to start the weekend as early as possible. The only reason he didn’t pick Peter up from school himself was because he still had meetings till about 5, the same time Happy would drop Peter off.

So when Peter had made it all the way into the building and to the kitchen for his usual afterschool snack and still hadn’t seen the man, he started to worry. Glancing at his watch, he noted it was 5:15. It was possible that Mr Stark had a meeting that had just overran.

“Hey FRIDAY?”

“Hello Peter, how can I help you?” Came the helpful voice of Mr Starks AI.

“I was just wondering where Mr Stark is? Is he ok?”

“Mr Stark is currently in a meeting. He appears to be in distress.”

Peter froze with his apple halfway to his mouth. Glancing up, even though he knows that FRIDAY isn’t actually there, he shot FRIDAY a questioning look. “He’s in distress during a meeting?”

“According to my scans, yes Peter, Boss is showing signs of distress.”

“Can you tell me where his meeting is? Or who its with?” Mr Stark has told Peter countless times about his business meetings. He complains whenever he gets the chance, and Pepper is out of earshot, about how pointless the majority are. But he doesn’t get stressed about them. No, if he doesn’t enjoy them or finds them to be getting on his nerves, he just walks out. Later he deals with Pepper tearing him a new one about it, but it doesn’t stop him. Peter can’t imagine what must be happening in the meeting to be causing him to be in distress and not leave.

“Certainly. He is in meeting room 2 with the Avengers.”

Peter almost dropped the apple in his hand. Mr Stark had asked FRIDAY to stop referring to a meeting between him, Colonel Rhodes and Vision as an Avenger meeting a couple of weeks after the media dubbed ‘civil war’ so there had to be more than just those three. Did that mean that the Rogues were back?

Why wouldn’t Mr Stark mention something before?

Not knowing what else to do, Peter left his bag and apple sitting on the kitchen counter and made his way round to the meeting room. He was wearing his nano tech webshooters that would allow him to activate the Iron Spider suit if required, but he wanted to see what was happening first.

Once he reached the corridor of the meeting room, Peter slowed his pace listening in through the door. His hearing picked up 6 heartbeats from inside the room. Mr Starks was easy to identify. Peter recognised the increased, irregular beat his mentor would get signalling he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“I don’t see why we can’t go back to the rooms we already have. Our stuff is still there, you said yourself you haven’t moved any of it, so what’s the problem with us being in the common areas?” Peter recognised that voice. It reminded him of detentions, gym and airports.

Stopping in his footsteps he realised who it was. Captain America. Steve Rogers was in that room and Peter would be willing to bet the other 4 heartbeats belonged to more of the Rogues. No wonder Mr Stark was in distress. He was currently trapped in a room with his ex-team/family who had abandoned him and left him to die.

A shuffle of movement within the room had Peters gaze flying to the door. “Steve calm down a bit. I’m betting its because of that Spider-Man,” spoke the calm level voice of Natasha.

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Scoffed the recognisable voice of Clint. “You sign the Accords to deal with enhanced individuals then hide the identity of one and use him as your own attack dog?”

“We are back and a team again Tony, you need to tell us who he is or we can’t function properly,” demanded Steve.

Peter could hear Mr Starks heartrate increasing. He was getting more worked up as the Rogues began demanding he reveal Peters identity.

“I don’t need to tell you guys anything,” his mentor mumbled.

“Yes, you do! How are we supposed to be a team-“ Steve yelled causing Peter to flinch.

“Guys, maybe we should back off. We can come back and talk later.” Spoke a calming voice. Peter couldn’t quite put a name to the voice, but it sounded like the Falcon dude from the airport.

“Not until Tony gives us the permission to get back into our own quarters,” drawled Clint again.

“I-“ his mentors voice faltered. Peter could hear his heart and breathing picking up as he approached a panic attack. Taking a deep breath himself, he opened the door to the meeting room and wandered in.

The room froze.

All the eyes in the room turned to fix on him. His mentor watching him with wide panicked eyes from where he was standing ahead of him in the corner by the window, partially blocked in by Steve. Natasha and the Falcon guy where both sitting in chairs by the table along the wall to his left, Clint was sprawled across the table and in the back corner as far from Mr Stark as the room allowed stood a silent Bucky Barnes.

Walking forward and purposely ignoring Steve, he smiled at his mentor. “Hey Mr Stark, FRIDAY said you would be here and I figured since my internship starts at 5 and its now almost half past that I’d come drag you away from whatever you were doing.” He turned an innocent smile to the rest of the room, “FRIDAY said it wasn’t anything important anyway.”

Steve stepped forward to rest a hand on Peters shoulder causing him to shrug it off, “Son, I don’t know how you got in here. But you need to leave, this is Avenger business.”

“No offence Mr Rogers,” scoffed Peter, “but I’m really not sure you have the right to be calling yourselves the Avengers at the moment. I didn’t think the Avengers would leave one of their own for dead.” Steve froze at his words, glaring at Mr Stark who Peter had managed to position behind himself.

“Tony what have you been-“

“He didn’t tell me anything.” Hissed Peter interrupting him. Turning to cast an apologetic look at his mentor, “You’ve been teaching me all about the Iron Man suits and there was one that was practically junk metal so I was messing around with it in the lab one night when you were out Mr Stark, and I’m really sorry but I found the hard drive and it had saved the footage and I thought it wouldn’t do any harm to just watch for a bit, you know, see you in action? But yeah, where I expected to see some big villain of the week or something,” turning to glare at Steve, “I saw you. I saw you attacking someone who was supposed to be your friend when he was hurting. You realise that his parents were murdered? And he had just watched that happen? Not only that, but you knew! You knew what had happened! Had done for years and never bothered to tell him! How much of a shitty friend do you have to be to not to tell your _friend_ that you found information on what really happened to his parents?”

Steve reached out, whether to comfort Peter or get him to stop talking he didn’t know. Peter was done with him, when his hand made contact with Peter, he shoved him off. Hard enough to cause the man to go stumbling back into the table behind him.

Glowering at the room he continued, “He doesn’t want you in the common area because it’s a safe place. He had trusted you all, and you went and turned against him. Turned against all the countries that just wanted to feel safe.” Turning to rest his hand on his mentors shoulder which he could feel shaking, he started guiding him out the room, “you all broke that trust when you left. I don’t know what happened or if you will ever do enough to earn that trust back, but till then I’m sure FRIDAY can direct you to where you are allowed to go,” pausing to take a deep breath as he approached the door, “Now Mr Stark and I have some internship work to do so, bye. I’d say its lovely to meet you but my Aunt didn’t raise a liar.”

Swinging the door shut behind him, he guided Mr Stark into the elevator that FRIDAY had waiting for them. As soon as the doors to the elevator closed his mentor lost it. He dropped to sit on the ground leaning back against the cool metal wall, as Peter settled quietly beside him.

Mr Starks hands were pulling at his hair, as he sat gasping for air. Peter hesitated slightly before reaching out rub his hand along Mr Starks arm.

“You’re ok Mr Stark, it’s just me and you here.” He could hear the quiet sobs coming from his mentor. Trying to remember what he was supposed to do to help during a panic attack he pulled Mr Starks hands out of his hair, stopping him from hurting himself, and placed them on his own chest. Moving his own hand over to rest on his mentors chest, he started breathing in deeply, “try to breathe with me Mr Stark. See, nice and slow, just follow me.” He kept up a string of reassurances as his mentors breathing began to settle.

It took about 5 minutes, but his mentor eventually raised his head to look at Peter. Leaning further back to give his mentor space, he watched as he wiped away his tears with shaking hands.

“Sorry ‘bout that kid. I didn’t think I was going to get so bad. Didn’t mean to scare you or anything,” reaching over to push himself up to his feet, Peter moved to assist him.

“You have nothing to apologise for sir. You deserve, maybe more than anyone, to feel safe in your own home. It’s not fair for them to be ruining it for you.” His mentor shook his head.

“I suppose I don’t really mind them all coming back,” at Peters scoff the older man rolled his eyes, “Yes, I don’t trust them in the slightest. I don’t think I will ever be able to trust them again, but its for the best them being back. The added protection is always nice, I just don’t want them around you. I, eh, I worry about you Pete. More than I should, I know you can protect yourself, but I don’t want them to find out about you.”

Sighing Peter walked with Mr Stark out into the lab, “If you don’t want them to know then I certainly won’t argue with you. They broke your trust and that isn’t just going to go away. But for what its worth Mr Stark, you’ve got me in your corner.”

“I know Pete, and trust me, that means everything.” Ruffling Peter’s hair he turned to the lab, “now do you want to help me take apart an engine? I could do with getting my hands on something and the new audi’s engine hasn’t been Starkified yet.” Shooting a conspiratorial wink at Peter he turned towards the garage section of the lab.

Honestly, Peter thought his mentor should go lie down or something, but he understood his need for a distraction. Weighing up his options Peter gave his mentor an enthusiastic nod, rushing to catch up with him. “That sounds good Mr Stark.”


End file.
